Fast Times
by BingBingGirl
Summary: Three friends start their senior year, but like all teenagers they must overcome the highs and lowsand deal with the hunky "trio"


**Disclaimer!**

**Ok so please be kind and review if you like it, so I know whether or not I should continue. Thanks!**

************

Bella's POV:

I picked up my phone, shit only ten minutes before school started. Not the best way to start off senior year.

_Beep Beep!_

"I'm coming!" I yelled to no one in particular, there was no way Rose could hear me from all the way out there. I flung open the screen door my bag swinging back to hit me in the side, my jacket falling and my hair whipping into my face. I could see Alice giggling from the front seat.

"Do you think maybe tomorrow you can be on time? I've been waiting here for like three minutes." Rose "asked" curtly.

"God Rose it was like seriously two seconds, plus there gunna hold home room an extra ten minutes today, everyone has to get their schedules." Man she was already in a bitchy mood, how could she always be this uptight?

"Coffee my lady?" Alice asked swinging back to see me. Oh course she was rocking the oversized sunglasses . It was still technically the summer but we also lived in Forks, not exactly the sunniest place on the face of the earth.

"Yes please!" she always knew how to brighten my day. I eagerly reached for my coffee and thanked her by taking a huge swig.

"OOOO! Cute jeans! They look so authentic and alternative." She complimented lowering her sunglasses with one dainty hand, to get a better look I assumed.

"Alice, they are authentic….remember?" I was referring to the time where we had been running across a parking lot at two in the morning because the cops had busted some party we had gone to, and me being my clumsy and unbalanced self took quite the tumble and had ripped my new jeans all over.

With that she started dying with laughter. "Rose-" she tried to get out between laughter. "Rose-those" another bit of laughter, "those are the jeans, she fell in-" the last words were barely audible. "Remember her face?!" Rose looked at me through the review mirror a small smirk gracing her perfectly glossed lips. I grimaced at her, real mature.

"Bella you really should have seen your face. I still can't get the image out of my head" this sent her into another round of giggles. Just in time to pull into school. I really didn't live that far away from school, but I was lazy enough to have Rose come pick me up.

"WOOOOOW!" I gave Rose a low whistle as I climber out of her car, she locked the door and turned to look at me. She was wearing a very short pink plaid skirt with a v-neck white short sleeved top. Rose had been wearing heals since sophomore year, but we had always said how it was ok to wear them senior year, well for me and Alice. Rose flipped her hair and did a little spin. I put on my man attitude and walked up to her grabbing my crotch like the guys on the music videos always did.

"DDAAAYYYYUUUMMM shorty! You lookin' fly!" I tried to get all up in her grill but she pushed me aside with a giggle.

"Ooo what are they looking at?" Alice squealed from behind. Rose and I whipped our heads around to see where she was looking at. We followed her train of sight to back wall, where the kids went to smoke during class. However this time leaning up against the building was "The trio" apparently they liked Rose's outfit and my little show.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, watch one of them not even make the team this year." I flung my backpack over my shoulder and headed for the door right as the bell rang. Rose and Alice in toe. Unfortunately the trio also got to the door a little after us.

"Well hello there Rose." I turned in time to see Emmett the football captain leaning into Rose from behind.

"Hi Emmett." She said barely acknowledging him, she was so good at playing it cool. That's why she was the first out of all of us to have a boyfriend (two weeks into freshmen year) Alice followed soon after and was actually still dating her current boyfriend from sophomore year, James.

"So you think we'll be together in Gym again this year?" Emmett persisted.

"I don't know, maybe" she flittered away to homeroom. A few seconds later my phone buzzed, I was excited someone was already texting me! I lost some of the excitement when I saw it was from Rose.

_From: Rose_

_Hey sorry I didn't say bye,_

_I had to get a way before he got drool _

_All over my outfit._

I laughed and gave Alice a wave before heading over to my own home room. I walked into the room I had been checking into for four years. Everyone was standing around and chatting excitedly with their neighbors.

"Well hello there Bella." I turned around and regretted it. Jessica and her little possy were staring me down with their arms crossed. Dad they plan to all stand the same way?

"Hi Jessica, mini Jessicas" I nodded to the two girls behind her. I saw one give me the loser sign. Whatever I'd been getting that hand gesture for years.

"So how was your summer? Virginy? I bet." Seriously? She was still going with that thing? Yeah big deal I was still a virgin, but who cared? Clearly people with no lives (well I was just gunna keep telling myself that.)

"How was yours? Whoreish? I bet." That was my brilliant come back, I know I needed to work on those.

"At least I can get some." She snorted, her clones high-fived each other, this had to be some kind of movie. Who did that anymore? Apparently them.

I was about to try and give another comeback when A) I realized I didn't need to justify myself with a comeback and stoop to their level and B) the homeroom teacher told us all to be quiet because she was about to hand out our schedules. So I slinked over to my seat and waited for my course sheet.

Well this was turning into an interesting year!

* * *

**Ok this is my first attempt at a fan fic. I'm really busy but I'll try super hard to update often. I'm a senior in high school and it's near Graduation and I have to pick out my college and stuff like that so bare with me!** **Please Please Please let me know what you think! Thanks! **


End file.
